TROC 1 12
by K.T Green Stripe
Summary: We all know that Wart worked for Changleing, but do we know how they both met up? How Wart became Warty? How his child loife was and how Changeling got that scare on her left eye! You'll find it all right here! R


**Okay I asked TP for permission before I wrote this. TP wrote TROC and this is just a glimpse of what happened before TROC. You know The Lion King 1 1/2 turn into TROC 1 1/2? Catchy, isn't it? Well I don't own any characters in this story! The only characters that I own are Brad and Mrs. Minolta. I kind of own Josephine and Garret (Wart's parents), but just the names not the people itself. They are property of TP. Hope you like this! I know I do. **

**One more thing: Changeling may be a bit off of character. If you want her to be in full character then ask TP. I can't make her as evil as TP can. SHE'S A MASTER MIND!! I mean if you want somebody to work for you, you won't be blowing your top on him or her. You will try to put on the cheapest smile you can get and try to be friendly. **

**Wart is a bit off character to. He is acting like Changeling in one part of the story, but you'll understand why when you read it. TROC does say that before Wart was ever tortured by Changeling he enjoyed torturing people and stuff and this is the reason why. Read on and find out.**

**TROC 1 1/2 **

**Rating: PG (A bit high for those who can't stand violence)**

Airazor was in the den cleaning up. He and Eledor had gotten married and now were living a peaceful live in Summer Forest. Not only peaceful, but also a Changeling-free life! That was all Airazor ever did wanted and it came true! It's been a year after the death of the mischievous Changeling and Airazor's life has changed dramatically! Like I said, he married Eledor, sister of Grendor. He was a well-known celebrity in Avalar, The Dragon Realms and The Forgotten Worlds. Everyone knew who he was, since he was the one who brought everyone to deliverance from Changeling's grasp in the search for the Gigas a year ago.

He was helping his wife clean up around the house for today was a special day for both of them, "Shees! This house could use a dusting!" He said wiping a ton of dust on the center table. Eledor came out holding a box that she got from the attic, "Honey, is this yours?" she asked showing him the box. Airazor turned his head and gasped. He quickly ran to her and snatched it away, "Yeah, it's mine." He quickly said taking the box back to the attic. Eledor just shook her head in confusion, "I just brought that box down from the attic, and you're putting it back up?" she asked following him. Airazor nodded, "Yes, this box has to be kept in the att- Opps."

Suddenly he lost hold of the box while taking it upstairs and it came falling back down and the box opened and everything that was inside fell back out in Eledor's front. She looked down and saw that it was mostly pictures from the past. Not her past, but of Airazor's past, "Don't!" He called so his wife won't look at the pictures, but it was to late. She picked two up and began to observe it. In one picture there was Airazor with his family. His dad, a Rynoc and his mom, a Dragon and with him in the middle smiling at the camera. He had the same scales and beautiful brown eyes, blue webbing as he did now, but on the other picture was a little different. The other picture that she held was when Airazor was working for Changeling under the name of Wart. Eledor saw Airazor in the picture not smiling to the camera in his mutated Toad-like form.

Suddenly she felt Airazor grabs the pictures from her hand. He was about to put them back in the box until he saw him with his parents in one of the pictures. Airazor smiled at the picture of him smiling at the camera with his parents right beside him, but he glared at himself in his mutated body in Changeling's camp. He saw that Changeling was right behind him. At the minute he saw Changeling's cold harsh eyes he ripped the picture to shreds, and stomped it under his feet, "Now lets see how you like it, You stupid-worthless FELINE!!!!" He hissed at the picture going a bit insane.

Then he realized that he wasn't alone. He looked up and just saw Eledor looking at him, "S-Sorry, I guess I lost my mind." He slowly said. He gently took the picture of him and his parents and placed it back in the box, "Is that you in the picture?" She asked pointing to the one of him and his parents. Airazor sighed and nodded, "Yeah, it's me. It was me along time ago with my parents." He said looking at the picture longer. Eledor began to wonder; why didn't he want her to see the picture?

Eledor asked the question and Airazor sat on the couch and sighed, "I didn't want to show it to you, cuz I don't like remembering my past life. I don't mean with Changeling, but even before that cat came, I was miserable." He said. Eledor smiled and sat next to him, "You mean before you met Changeling you didn't have it good?"

"Don't get me wrong. If I had the choice between my childhood and my life with Changeling I would have definitely picked my childhood, but other then that, yes it was hard, but at least I was happy…sometimes." Eledor smiled and sat next to her husband, "If you don't mind me asking, how was your childhood like? 'Til this day I don't understand why you would go and join the wretched cat." She said.

Airazor looked at the picture then at his wife, "You really want to know?" he asked. Eledor nodded, "Well…okay. I guess you have to know something about my past life. As you already know I'm a crossbreed with a dragon and a Rynoc. My dad, a Rynoc and my mom, a Dragon. We used to live in Hurricos in a poor little house, but atleast I was happy…

(FLASHBACK)

Airazor was born into a poor family. His dad, Garret and his mom Josephine loved him very much. When Airazor grew to be about the age to go school, he did, but the school was a run down building for kids who couldn't afford it. He went inside and saw that it was a one-room schoolhouse with the teacher: a yellow Rynoc, Sylvia Minolta at the end of the house. Airazor was shy and just poked his head through the door.

Mrs. Minolta saw the new student that she had and smiled at him, "Oh, hello there. What's your name?" she asked. There were kids already in the class and they all looked at the new comer. Airazor completely came in revaluing his wings and that he's a Rynoc crossbreed. All the kids gasped when they saw his wings. Mostly when people sees that he's a hybrid they gasp when they see his wings, but Mrs. Minolta just smiled making Airazor feel warm and happy inside, "My name is Airazor." He answered rather meekly. She gave a smile and nodded, "Well, nice to have you here Airazor. My name is Mrs. Minolta. Please have a seat and introduce yourself to the rest of the class." Airazor slowly made his way across the students and sat in a chair by himself.

(FLASH BACK STOPPED)

"It looks like Mrs. Minolta was a very nice teacher, Airazor " Eledor commented. He smiled and nodded, "She was one of the nicest people I met in my days, but the kids-" He shook his head, "They were just terrible."

(FLASHBACK CONTINUED)

"Well…Well…Well…Look what we have here! A Rynoc who thinks he's a dragon!" Brad said. Brad was a Blue Rynoc and was starting to bully Airazor around. Airazor just glared at him, "It's not my fault that my mom is a dragon!" he hissed. He gasped, "You mean, your mom is a dragon?"

"Yes and my dad is a Rynoc!" he scowled. Brad began to laugh, "HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Well if you are a dragon, why don't you show me how you breathe fire?" He said. Airazor frowned, "I can't breathe fire." He slowly said. Brad just began to laugh even harder, "HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I don't think you don't know what you are!" he said. Airazor glared at him, "Yes I do!" he protested.

"Then tell me, What are you?" he asked.

"I'm a dragon…who's half Rynoc." He slowly said.

"You can't be two at the same time. You can't be a Rynoc, cuz Rynocs don't have wings and you can't be a dragon cuz you can't breathe fire. So I guess…YOU'RE NOTHING!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!" He said walking away. Airazor just stood there as the rain began to fall, which was everyday since you see rain almost everyday of the week. Airazor began to cry, but you couldn't really notice it since it was rainy and he slowly began to walk home with the thunder and lighting flashing. With his eyes filling with tears.

(FLASHBACK STOPPED)

"That was terrible! You can't help it is you are half Rynoc and half dragon!" Eledor protested. Airazor frowned and nodded, "I know! He was just trying to make me get mad."

"Did you tell your parents about this boy?" she asked. Airazor nodded, "That was the first thing that I did when I got home!"

(FASHBACK CONTINUED)

"MOM!! DAD!!" Airazor cried out as he came into the house. Josephine came into the living room, "What's wrong sweetie?" She asked wiping a tear from his eyes and drying him off with a towel from the rain. Airazor began to sniff from crying too much, "Mom what am I?" he asked.

"Well, you're my son." She answered with a smile. Airazor frowned and shook his head, "Mom, what really am I? A dragon or a Rynoc?" he asked. Josephine frowned, "What made you ask that?"

"A boy from school said that I'm nothing! He said I couldn't be a Rynoc, cuz Rynocs don't have wings and I can't be a dragon cuz I don't breathe fire! I guess I really am nothing!" he said making tears fall from his eyes again. Josephine had compassion towards her son and gave him a hug, "Awe Honey, don't listen to those things. You are something! You are a Rynoc and a dragon combined into one! That is what makes you special. There's only one like you and no other." She said trying to comfort him. Airazor wiped a tear from his eyes and smiled at bit, "Yeah, you can say that again. No one is like me." He said puffing out his chest, but then he frowned again, "But he said I can't be two things at the same time."

"Well let me ask you this. Who do you like better? Me or your dad?" She asked. Airazor shook his head; "I like both of you the same amount!"

"That's right. If you can love two things at a time don't you think you can be a Rynoc and a Dragon at the same time? I mean, you're doing it right now!" She said standing up. Airazor climbed down from her lap and smiled, "Yeah, I can be two things at a time! Thanks mom." He said hugging her, "Anytime sweetie. Anytime."

(FLASHBACK STOPPED)

"Your mom sounds like a very wise dragon." Eledor commented. Airazor nodded, "Every time she gives you advice it looks like God is prophesizing through her mouth! Everything she says is good advice and wisdom to keep you going! She can make anyone who's low in the dump get back on their feet! She was the best thing that could ever happen to me," he said remembering all the precious moments with his mom and dad. Eledor smiled, "So everything was okay?" She asked. Airazor frowned, "No, things got worse in school and at home!"

(FLASKBACK CONTINUED)

The next day Airazor went to school, but before he can leave the house his dad stopped him, "Son, hold up." He called up. Airazor turned his head an saw his dad coming up to him, "When school is done can you run to the grocery store and grab a loaf of bread and milk? It's all the money that we can get for food. Will you promise to do it?" he asked giving Airazor the money. Airazor nodded and smile, "You can count on me!" he said flying to school. Garret smiled and waved good-bye.

At school it was just an ordinary day. First they sing their ABC's, draw, do some math problems and go back home 12:00 p.m. The school didn't have a lot of money to provided lunches for everyone. So school ended at noon. Airazor waved good-bye to Mrs. Minolta and walked out of the schoolhouse towards the grocery store with the money in his hand. He was so happy! This was the first time his dad ever told him to do something!

As he was about to get out of the school ground Brad stopped him. Airazor glared at his foe; "I don't have time to start an argument! I have to get food for my family!" Airazor said. Brad smiled, "Did you say food? If you're going to get food then you have to go to the grocery store! And to buy food you have to have money. Hand it over shrimp!" He said sticking out his hand. Airazor took a step back, "No! This is all the money that we have! We need it to survive!" He yelled rather weak. Brad just laughed, "HA! I heard that story lot's of times! Now hand it over!" he said walking towards Airazor once again.

Without saying another word, Airazor began to run away and Brad was chasing him. If he was thinking right he could have flown away! Soon he felt something pin him on the ground and yank the gems out of him hands, "Thank you very much. Now if you excuse me, I have a vending machine that I have to go to. Oh one more thing-" Brad grabbed Airazor by the horn, "If you ever tell anyone about this I swear I'll tear you limb from limb!" He threw him on the ground and went away.

Airazor lifted his head and saw Brad run into a portal. He just lay on the ground and watched as rain began to fall again and he began to cry, he didn't know what to do! What will he do for food? He didn't want to go through a garbage can again!

"AIRAZOR!" A voice called from the schoolhouse. He turned his head and saw Mrs. Minolta in the doorway signaling him to come inside and out of the rain. Airazor got to his feet and began to run inside. He shook the excess water off the dried the rest of himself with a towel that Mrs. Minolta gave him, "Airazor what were you doing out in the rain? Why were you on the ground?" she asked. He was about to tell her what Brad had done when his threat ringed him his mind.

He got scared and made up a lie, "I…uh…My dad wanted me to go to the store to buy bread and milk, but I…a…lost the gems and I was looking for them on the floor." He lied, "It was the only gems that we have! We don't have much food or much of anything." He slowly said. Mrs. Minolta smiled.

She went through her bag and brought out six Cheeseburgers and a jug of juice, "This was going to be my lunch of today, but I think you need it more." She said handing him the lunch. Airazor gasped and smiled, "Thank you so much! There has to be a way that I can repay you!" he asked. Mrs. Minolta shook her head, "No need. I like being a Good Samaritan and helping others. It's my job. Why don't you run along and hurry home to your parents." Airazor smiled and flew away happy as a clown.

(FLASHBACK STOPPED)

"That Brad person is getting on my nerves! He stole your gems? You told him it was for a good cause!" Eledor said standing up. Airazor nodded, "I know, but he wouldn't believe me! Good thing Mrs. Minolta was there. Everytime I was in need she'd help me. She was my favorite teacher in the whole world! Heck, she was my only teacher!"

"She seams nice." Eledor said sitting back down.

"Yeah, it was to good to be true to. Until one day…"

(FLASHBACK CONTINUED)

Airazor got older and was already a teenager about 14 years of age. Mrs. Minolta had been his teacher for the longest of time now, and she had never disappointed him! When Airazor was going to school he saw that there were police cars everywhere! Yellow police tape was around the school and a crowd had gathered.

Airazor began to worry and he went to crowd and saw police trying to get people to stay calm, "Officer! What happened?" Airazor asked. The officer frowned at him, "No need to be afraid. There has been a report of someone firing a gun here."

"A GUN!?!" Airazor shouted. Suddenly he saw two paramedics come out with a body bag. Airazor gasped; he knew who was in the body bag. He quickly flew home crying his eyes out.

(FLASHBACK STOPPED)

Airazor held back a tear trying not to cry at the thought of that. Eledor was almost weeping as well, "I'm so sorry, Airazor."

"No, it's okay. She was the best friend a guy could ever get. We became the best of friends-" Airazor gave another sniff and held back another tear, "And one gun shot took her away from me."

(FLASHBACK CONTINUED)

Airazor was walking down the streets just thinking of what just happened. Until he saw the headlines about Mrs. Minolta being murdered on a newspaper stand. He slowly walked over to the newspaper and began to read the story, "35 yr. old Sylvia Minolta died this morning with a fatal gunshot wound that pierced here heart. Police are still looking for the assailant. Witness claims to have seen a Blue Rynoc run out of the school Building right after the gun had been fired. A sketch of the criminal has been done and described by the witness…" Airazor looked down at the picture and saw that the picture looked just like Brad! Airazor gasped, and began to run home crying his eyes out.

One Week later, news had gone about that the police had arrested Brad and was now locked up in jail awaiting trial. Airazor didn't know what to do. His life was shattered all because of Brad! He sometimes thought of going to the jail and killing him with his bare hands, but he knew he couldn't. It would disgrace his family as well as himself.

(FLASHBACK STOPPED)

"That's just terrible! Brad was the one who killed her? How come?" Eledor asked. Airazor sighed, "That jerk stopped going to school, got drunk and high on drugs and went to the school house and killed her without even knowing what he had done. From my opinion the guy is worse then Laigon." He hissed. Eledor gasped, "You mean another Laigon, right?"

"No, I mean the Stupid Laigon that get's high on Brandy. The Laigon that gets so drunk he can't even walk right! The one and only. I wouldn't be surprise if Brad were a close relative of his. Things wasn't going right for me in my life and it got even worse!"

(FLASHBACK CONTINUED)

It's been a few years since the death of his teacher and Airazor was now an adult working with his father in the Hurricos factory so he can support his family while his elderly mom was at home. One day Airazor came home from work and saw his mom and his dad just sitting on the couch waiting for him to arrive.

It was rather weird of them to just wait for him like that, "Airazor," he father said, "We have to tell you something." Airazor nodded and sat on the couch, "What is it?" he asked. Josephine sat up and took her son's hand, "Honey, you know we love you very much, but it's time for you to get on with your life and try to find a new life then live here. We want what's best for you and not live like your father and me have lived. What we want you to go and travel to a place where you can be happy and find a mate that will be a good wife to you." She answered.

Airazor gasped, "You mean, you want me to leave?" he asked. Garret nodded, "We're not booting you out, son. We just don't want you to just spend your life working in the Hurricos factory; we want your life to be happier then it is now. We want your life to be nice and all of the above." He said. Airazor frowned; he didn't want to leave his family, but he knew they meant well for him to go and find a new home and all, so he agreed.

The next day was the big day for him to travel away from home. His mom packed him lunch to last a week along with water. He turned around and gave a hug good-bye. This will probably be the last time he will ever see them. His mom gave a final word of advice before he left, "Go with your inner feeling sweetie. If you think what you're about to do is wrong then don't do it!" She called out as Airazor walked into the forest. Airazor was actually having a very good time. He never went hungry since he was trying to conserve as much food as he could. There was always shelter wherever he went and everything! He was happy and all, but he still missed his parents dearly.

(FLASHBACK STOPEPD)

"So you were now on your own, right?" Eledor asked. Airazor nodded, "Yeah, just me, the stuff on my back and the road. It was very exciting and I was enjoying it very much." Airazor began to get angry and began to grind his teeth, "I was enjoying it, that it, until I bumped into someone!" He said between clenched teeth.

(FLASHBACK CONTINUED)

It was almost the end of the week and Airazor still hadn't found his official home yet. He saw that he was low on water and went to the stream to fill up his canteen. When he was done he looked over the stream and saw a campsite of somesort. She shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away. As he did he bumped into someone and fell down. He looked up and saw a scimitar pointed at his throat.

Once he finally had the courage to see who it was, he saw that it was a Yellow Sea serpent with brown stripes and brown hair and very sharp brown eyes. He wore tore shorts and he didn't look friendly at all, "Who are you?!" He commended. Airazor gulped and began to scoot back, "M-My n-name is A-A-Airazor." He shuddered. The Sea Serpent gave him a look but ordered him to get on his feet, "What's your business near our campsite, Spy?" he hissed still pointing his scimitar at him. Airazor shook his head; "I'm not a spy, just a traveler in search of a new home. Now if you excuse me I have to-" But he was cut off with another sword at his throat. He was now beginning to panic, "You're not going anywhere until I show you to my Mistress!" He hissed pointing to Airazor to follow him to the camp. Airazor sighed and followed the Sea Serpent. He didn't like the tone of this Sea Serpent; it reminded him more of Brad, who he didn't want to do so.

While following the stranger through the campsite he saw that it was kind of like a boot camp of some sort. There were strange creatures that were lizards, but walks like regular people. No, they weren't Dragons, but lizardmen. He saw them training, cleaning swords and other stuff. Then he saw slaves upon slaves trying to do heavy duty with a lizardmen whipping them with a cat-of-nine-tails. Airazor squinted; he hoped that whoever this mistress is, is not going to do to him.

Finally they got to a tent. It was nicer looking and nicely designed then the others. As the Sea Serpent opened the flap of the tent Airazor along with the Sea Serpent walked inside. Airazor looked on the table and saw a blue cat with turquoise hair wearing maroon dress and looking at a map. The Sea Serpent cleared his throat, "My Mistress I have found a trespasser near our camp grounds." he said.

The cat lifted her head and she glared at Airazor, "Who are you!" She commanded. Her voice was sharp and harsh, but he managed to spit out his name, "I'm, Airazor. I wasn't spying on your campsite. I was just getting water for me to be on my way." He said. The cat looked at the Sea Serpent, "Laigon can you get out so I can have a little chat with this stranger?" The Sea Serpent that the cat recognized to be named Laigon walked out and the cat walked up to Airazor, "What is you business here?" She commanded. Airazor shook his head; "I already told the Sea Serpent that I'm alone and I'm just traveling through the forest in search of a new home!" he answered again. The cat smiled, "So you don't have a place to go, huh?"

"No, ma'am." He said a bit scared. The cat sat back down on her chair; "I'll give you an offer, Airazor. If you want, you can stay here and be my lab pet." She said. Airazor gave a confused look, "Lab pet?" He asked. The cat nodded, "Yes, you know, someone who takes care of all the potions and stuff. Are you good in science and all?" She asked. Airazor nodded, "Yes, my teacher thought me everything I know." At the minute he said 'teacher' he frowned as he remembered her teaching him all the wonders of science, math, reading and everything.

He sighed but then returned to reality, "Excellent," the cat said, "Do you want to be my lab pet? If you do, you'll be high lifted and have fame! I'll even make you the second-in-commander!" She said. Airizor smiled, "You mean, I have control over your whole army?"

"Well, not total control. You have to answer to me. So what do you say?" She asked. Airazor started to like this cat. She seamed friendly enough and nice, but he kept getting a deep dark feeling inside of him every time he looked into her eyes. He could tell something was not right, but he ignored it and forgot about what his mom said about going with his inner feeling. He smiled at the cat, "Yes, I would like to be part of your army." He said smiling.

She gave a sinister smile and nodded, "Good, now my name is Changeling, but you will direct me as Mistress, understood?" She asked while walking out of the tent with him. Airazor nodded, "Yes, Mistress." He said. Changeling smiled, "Now this is going to be where you work." She said showing him a laboratory, "And this will be your new home." She said showing him a tent. It wasn't like her tent, but it'll do. Airazor smiled and walked inside the tent, "Wow, thanks." He said.

Changeling gave him smile, "Now, I suspect you to be working in the lab early tomorrow." Airazor and Changeling then heard a painful scream from one of the slaves being whipped. Airazor scrunched down, but Changeling just rolled her eyes, "Stupid-  
worthless creatures!" She hissed under her breath, "If they just do what I tell them to do, then they won't have this pain." She said to herself. But then suddenly she remembered that Airazor was in her presents, "Well, I have to go." She said walking out of the tent.

Airazor smiled and sat on the bed, he knew this was going to be the most awesome thing he had ever done! Changeling seems nice enough and friendly, but Laigon is a little rough. He decided to let it go and just go to sleep on his bed. He gave a sigh and smiled, "Nothing can go wrong now." He slowly said as he fell into darkness of his sleep.

(FLASHBACK STOPPED)

Airazor was almost ripping apart a pillow in his claws at the thought of what he said and done. Eledor saw his anger and put her hand on her husband's shoulder. He looked at her hand calmed a bit and threw the pillow aside, "How could I have been so stupid!!! I just wanted to kill myself for what I have done!!!" He yelled. Eledor sighed, "Airazor, you didn't know!"

"I forgot to heed my mothers warning and look where I ended up! I was an idiot to have believed her." Airizor frowned and held back a tear. Eledor saw him and was confused, "What's wrong?" She asked. Airizor sniffed, "When I was in Changeling's campsite. I did something terrible. I wanted it so bad to be done and it happened, but now I regret that I did that." He said.

(FLASHBACK CONTIUED)

Airazor was working in the lab, until he heard a scream outside. He thought it was one of the slaves, but the yell just kept going on and on and on! He finally dropped what he was doing and saw two-lizardmen seizing someone. He walked over to them and gasped when he saw who it was it; it was Brad! He looked rather dirty and stuff. Brad had escaped from prison and was in the forest near the campsite and the lizardmen took him in. Airazor walked up to them and stopped them. Brad looked up and gasped at Airazor, "Airazor! Tell them to let me go! Please!" Airazor just looked at him; he was about to command the Lizardmen to let him go until he remembered what Brad had done to his teacher. At the thought of that he became angry. Brad was the one who took the life of his best friend other then his parents! Why should he spare his? Airazor shook his head, "No! What you've done to Mrs. Minolta you don't disserve to live!" He hissed. Brad scrunched down; he never saw Airazor this angry before. Airazor sighed.

"What do you want us to do with him, Airazor?" One of the lizardmen asked. Airazor glared at Brad and saw the pealing in his eyes, but ignored it, "Tie him to a stake, blind fold him and aim a gun at his heart and fire until every bullet in the gun is fired!" He hissed walking away. Brad gasped and the lizardmen began to take him away, "NO! PLEASE!!! Airazor! Don't do this!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!!" But his voice was then drowned when Airazor walked into his tent not giving him one look back. He sat on his bed and listened to every gunshot being shot.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!!!!**

When the last gun was fired he smiled. His pain of loosing his teacher finally let go of him, but he wasn't satisfied. Every time a lizardmen was beating the crap of someone or killing or torturing. He would have front row seats of watching it. Even he tortured some people as well!! That was one way that he put it of reliving his pain from the loss of Mrs. Minolta. Being with Changeling had gave him a bit of hatred towards the outside world and made him a bit of cold in the heart.

(FLASHBACK STOPPED)

Eledor shook her head. She could never imagine her husband doing that, "I can't believe you! How can you be so cold-blooded?" She asked Airazor frowned, "Changeling's hatred was rubbing off on me, okay! She taught me if I wanted to kill go right ahead. The reason I did do all those things was because I wanted people to feel my pain for loosing Mrs. Minolta! I wanted people to feel my loss. I was never satisfied though, I was actually enjoying it as well! Each time Changeling saw me do that she'd come and praise me." He frowned. Eledor frowned and crossed her arms, "So, Changeling wasn't bad at the beginning?"

"NO, shockingly she was actually very nice to me. And even more alarming she reminded me of Mrs. Minolta."

"Really? That's really unbelievable!" Eledor said. Airazor nodded, "Like I said, she was nice at first. Everything was actually going really well! I wasn't the most favorite person in the army, but atleast I didn't get beat-up." Airazor frowned and grind his teeth again, "Like I said, I was enjoying to watch and torturing people, until one day…"

(FLASHBACK CONTINUED)

Airazor was in the lab working on a potion for Changeling he heard the door being slammed open. He turned his head and saw Changeling entering in, "Oh, Good morning, Mistress." He greeted with a smile. Changeling didn't smile and was holding something in her hand, but Airazor was to catch up in what he was doing to notice that it was a needle. Changeling began to walk slowly behind Airazor, "Airazor, I have an untested chemical here I wanted to test it out." She said.

Airazor didn't turn his head and just kept concentrating on what he was doing, "Really? Test it out on what?" Changeling gave a sinister smile, "Something that I can see the effect on it." Airazor began to think, "Hmmm, maybe you can test the chemical on-AWOOOOOO!!!!!" He yelled as he felt something stab him in the shoulder. He looked on his shoulder and saw a needle sticking out from his arm. He quickly got the needle out and looked at Changeling. Before he can say anything he began to wobble back and forth and become dizzy. Next thing you knew it, he fell on the floor and was out-cold.

When Airazor woke up he saw that he was in his tent on his bed. He forgot about the injection and just sat up and gave a stretch. He stood up and walked over to the mirror that he had in his tent and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the mirror and widened it, he rubbed his eyes again and yelled, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He saw that his eyes were an ugly shade of green and the whites of his eyes were yellow. His teeth were yellow and his claws grew a bit and became the same color, but his scales and webbing were still the same thing.

He quickly ran out the tent screaming his heart out. He searched all over for Changeling and saw her talking with The Crimson Scales, "MISTRESS!!" He yelled running over to her. Changeling spun her head around, "What's the meaning of this?" She asked a bit annoyed. Airazor looked at Changeling, "Mistress, what's happening to me? My eyes! My teeth! My Claws!! What's going on?!" He yelled.

Changeling looked at Airizor and saw his symptoms and gave a sinister smile, "It's the injection that I gave you." She calmly said. Airazor then remembered what Changeling did to him, "This is from the injection?" he asked. Changeling rolled her eyes, "Yeah that's what I just said!" She said with a bit of sarcasm. Airazor shook his head, "Okay, you saw what happened to me. Change me back!" He pleaded. Changeling shook her head, "I will…eventually. I have other chemicals that I wanted to test." She took out three needles this time, but before she can stick it into Airazor, he moved back, "No! I don't want to be part of this!" He began to run away, with Changeling's anger rising slowly, "GET HIM!!!" She called out. The lizardmen went up to Airazor, seized him and held him on the ground. He tried to scurm free, but it was no use. He opened his yellow eyes and saw Changeling coming closer to him, "Mistress NO!! I Beg of you!" Changeling didn't say anything and just...

(FLASHBACK STOPPED)

Airazor began to try to stop crying, but Eledor was right beside him, "It's okay." She said. Airazor wiped the tear from his eyes, "I couldn't take it! I never thought she'd go from being so nice to a cold-hearted person! Heck, she was always cold-hearted!" Eledor sighed, "If you want to stop, I can understand. It's probably to-"

"NO!" He said, "I can handle this. I have to be strong. I have to stop acting like a baby and be strong." He took a deep breath and began to tell his story again.

(FLASHBACK CONTINUED)

Changeling began to stab the three needles around Airazor. Every time she'd punched on it Airazor, he gave a low moan in pain. At the minute she finished injecting him, it was just too much and he went out cold again.

The next morning he woke up and saw that he was in his tent again. Only this time he remembered that he got injected and went straight to the mirror. He widen his eyes and screamed again,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The three chemicals now did even more damage! His beautiful Grey scales were green and his brown hair was gone and his webbing was dark green and his horn on his snout, on his head and his belly was an ugly shade of pale yellow and green. He shook his head and began to cry. No! He had to somehow escape!!!

He opened his tent and saw all the lizardmen doing their chores and stuff and Changeling and Laigon where no where to be seen, so he thought this was the perfect time to escape. He quickly took all his stuff that he came into Changeling's camp with and began to run.

All the lizardmen that had noticed Airazor running away gasped at his appearance, but that didn't slow him down. As he was almost free he bumped into something. He fell down and saw Changeling right in front of him, "Where do you think you're going?" she asked in a cold tone. Airazor began to get scared of Changeling and scoot back, "Changeling, Look at me! You have tested out your chemicals already! Change me back! I don't want to be part of this!" He begged. Changeling just cocked an eye-brow, "I said I will change you back one day! But I'm still not finished! Hold still!" She said as she was getting another needle.

Airazor saw the needle and was about to get up, but by accident he swung his hand around and accidentally hit Changeling in the face with his sharp claws. Everyone stopped what they were doing and all became quiet and everyone looked at Airazor and Changeling. Changeling looked back at Airazor with hatred enabled in her eyes, not just that. A huge scare formed on her left eye by his claws. Changeling hissed and began to slowly walk towards Airazor, "I give you shelter." She hissed walking closer. Airazor began to scoot back, "I gave you the job of being second-in-commander!" She said quickening her pace. Airazor stood up and began to walk backwards from the raged feline, "I also gave you a job and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!!!" she yelled.

At the minute she yelled Airazor turned around and began to run, but he was suddenly stopped, by something unnatural. He turned his head and saw that with Changeling's magic she had somehow stopped him, "No one does this to Changeling and gets away with it!" She walked up to him and punched him repeatedly in the face. Each time she'd punch him everyone would flinch and give a low groan. Airazor couldn't do nothing and just stay still and get beaten-up by her.

Changeling finally gave him his final blow, before his face started to bleed and the spell that Changeling placed upon him ceased. He had two black eyes and she even chipped a piece of his horn. Changeling glared at him with the scare on her face still a bit bloody. She quickly grabbed her needle and stuck it deep into arm.

He gave a moan in pain, but he didn't go unconscious, this time changed right in front of them. Airazor began to shout in pain as he felt little bumps grow on his scales. He began to breathe deeply and he felt more bumps grow on his head and down his back. Soon the torturing was over and he looked at himself. Everyone began to laugh at Airazor and he just looked at himself and saw that he had grown warts all over his body. He now looked like a mutated toad of somesort.

He looked back up and Changeling and saw her glaring at him, "Look at me! I'm…I'm…-" But before he can say anything, Changeling grabbed him by the horn and pulled his face close to hers. Airazor gulped from the feline's rage. Her eyes looked as if it were on fire and the scare that Airazor placed didn't help. She began to hiss, "You see this scare?" she said pointing to her face, "I will have to live with it throughout all of my life!! If you ever! I mean ever, try to pull a stunt like that on me again! You'll be so beaten up that your bones will turn into powder! UNDERSTAND!!!!" She yelled into his ear. Airazor nodded nervously. Changeling threw he on the ground and walked away. As she past through some of the lizardmen, they all made way for her. You wouldn't want to get in Changeling's way when she's mad. The few lizardmen that were still around Airazor just looked at his warty self and walked away.

Airazor was on the ground and rain began to pour down. He looked into a puddle that had formed by the rain and looked at his reflection and saw that he had warts to spare. He was full of them! His scales were ugly green and his eyes were pure yellow. Airizor frowned and a tear dropped from his eye, "I'm a monster." He said under his breath.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THIS IS PRICELESS!!!" A voice from behind said. Airazor turned his head and saw Laigon coming up to him. Airazor stood up and Laigon walked up to him, "Is that you Airazor? HAHAHAHA!!! OH MAN!! YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE WHEN CHANGELING WAS BEATING THE CRAP OF YOU, AIRAZOR!!" Airazor gave him a look, "Is that my name?" he asked. Laigon stopped laughing, "You don't know your name?" he asked. Airazor shook his head, "No! I don't know my name, my parent's name! My age! Or anything!! What happened to me!! I can't remember where I came from or what I did to get Changeling mad? Is Airazor my name?" He asked. The chemicals that Changeling injected him with were just too much and the side effects were that his mind was ripped away from him.

Laigon was about to answer that his name was Airazor when he got an idea. He looked at the warts on his body and gave a sinister smile, "No your name isn't Airazor, your name is Wart!" He answered. Airazor gave him a look, "Wart?"

"Yeah! See, look at yourself! You do have warts all over your body." He said. Airazor looked at him and nodded, "Yeah I do, I guess my name really is Wart." He nodded sadly, "I didn't mean to get Changeling mad! I just don't know what I did to get her mad!" Laigon shrugged his shoulders; "Maybe if you go and try to make her feel better she can change you back to normal!" He suggested. Wart smiled, "You really think so?"

"Hey, have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Um…I don't know, I don't remember."

"No I haven't, now go and try to make her feel better." He said pointing to Changeling's tent. Wart sighed and began to walk towards her tent. Laigon began to giggled to himself, "Oh man, is he that stupid! He's only going to get another beating! HAHAHAHA!!! Wait 'til I tell the guys about this! It's to priceless!" Laigon said walking away.

As the years past, Wart's memory of his childhood became known to him, but most of it was forgotten. He still didn't remember his real name, his age, his parent's name and anything that really mattered. He was now a complete disaster.

(FLASHBACK ENDED)

"After that moment, Changeling made me think I wanted to work for her. I really though my name was Wart, my mind of my childhood was lost and ever since a year ago I have been fateful to her. She had punctured me with other chemicals, but since I've been already in contact with the other chemicals that she had given me earlier it had no affect on me and she just gave up, but I was still her personal punching bag. Everytime she gets angry she reaches for the person that is closest to her which was always me!" He hissed, "I have been her servant for four years until she finally found out about the Gigas crystal. She got the silver one from Squall and I gave her the Yellow one. Then we went on the mission."

Airazor frowned and sighed, "You know the story, I finally got tired of being beaten-up, I joined Snowflake, Spyro and Ripto and became the Purple Gigas holder, saved the world, and Changeling is gone! I have never been so happy in my life! And it all started with six simple crystals. I met a persuasive white dragon, a villain, a hero-" Airazor looked at his wife, "And the most beautiful Rynoc I have seen in my days." He said giving her a smile. Eledor smiled, but then frowned, "I'm so sorry about your past life. I never knew that it was so hard, before and after you met Changeling." Airazor nodded, "Yeah, it was hard, but there is one thing I am glad about that I joined Changeling's army." He said.

Eledor widens her eyes, "One thing you are glad about that you joined Changeling?" She asked. Airazor nodded, "Yeah, If I hadn't joined her. I wouldn't have of met you." He said taking her hand and kissing it. Eledor blushed, "Speaking about me, do you remember what today is?" She asked. Airazor stood up and gave a confused look, but then smiled, "Ah yes, my memory is not what it used to be, but I wouldn't forget this day even if Changeling injected me with 30,000 needles! It's our anniversary, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Now to give you your anniversary present." He took Eledor's hand, "Close your eyes." He said. Eledor gave him a look, but closed it and Airazor took her hand and began to lead her outside, "What are you doing?" She asked smiling.

"You'll soon find out." He said. Eledor heard a door opening to her backyard and then they stopped, "Okay, you can open it." Airazor said. Eledor opened her eyes and…

**SURPRISE!!!!!! HAPPY ANNERVERSARY!!!!**

Eledor smiled as she saw the group in her backyard: Snowflake, Spyro, Ripto, Elora, Hunter, Bianca, Sparxs, The Professor, Agent 9, Bentley, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Grendor, Bane, Karaken, Grunge, Robin, Incinder, Gulp, Crush, etc… Eledor smiled and a tear fell from her eyes then she looked at her husband and gave him a hug, "Oh! Happy Anniversary, Airazor!" She said. Airazor hugged her back, "Happy Anniversary, Eledor." Everyone cheered and someone took a photo of the two kissing in the moonlight.

After that, the music started and everyone began to dance! Celebrating Eledor and Airizor's big day. An old saying that Airazor heard a while back was, _'A person who has a good beginning doesn't always has a good end, but a person who has a bad beginning doesn't always has a bad end' _and it was true. You can see that Airazor had a rotten life, He was mocked and made fun at school. His bully killed his favorite teacher and only true friend, he joined Changeling's army and became a mutated dragon, but he ended well. He became the Purple Gigas Guardian, saved the world, destroyed Changeling, is married and was now like he was before.

Changeling on the other hand, stared out well, but ended up being beaten by the dragon she abused so much! She was once high lifted, but now look at her. Dying throughout all of eternity in a crystal she longed so long for! I guess what they say is true, You can make a difference in your life if you try and have the courage to success. Hey, if it worked with Airazor it can certainly work for you.

**The End**

**Well there you have it. Wart's life from when he was born, went to school, and how he met Changeling. I actually wrote this fanfic for a reason. I wanted to dedicate this story to everyone who has a hard time in his or her life. You might think things might not go even worse in your life, but it might get better. The quote is true. It was me who heard of it and it is very well true. You see people who are rich and stuff like Bill Gates but they are never happy, they just want more! And you see people who have nothing and just the family and they are very happy. **

**I wanted to dedicate this story to everyone who had a hard time in their past, but I mostly dedicate this to TP. She was having a rough time in her life and stuff and I don't think it's my place to tell you what has happened in her life without proper permission so just think about it. Don't you think you can have more in your life? It might be bad now, but you can always hope that the ending will come in a good way. Take it from Airazor and me. And remember you can do anything that you want to do, if you are willing and have the courage to succeed. **


End file.
